1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elevator installation with a drive unit which is located in an elevator hoistway and which drives an elevator car and counterweight by means of a suspension rope.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From patent application German reference DE 197 52 232 discloses an elevator installation in which the drive unit is located in the elevator hoistway adjacent to the travel path of the elevator car and adjacent to the travel path of the counterweight. Projecting into the elevator hoistway is a concrete base for the drive unit at the same height as, and formed monolithically with, a landing floor which allows space for the elevator car and the counterweight so that the elevator car and counterweight can move past the concrete base. The drive unit is arranged on the concrete base at an angle other than a right angle to an adjacent wall of the elevator hoistway. In the adjacent wall an access door to a control device is provided.
A disadvantage of the known device is that due to locating the drive unit on the adjacent wall, the free cross section for the elevator car is reduced. In a hoistway with a square cross section the usable horizontal area remaining for the elevator car is only a narrow rectangle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elevator installation that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide an arrangement of the hoistway equipment which optimally utilizes the cross section of the hoistway.
The advantages derived from the invention are essentially to be seen in that the arrangement of the drive unit in the hoistway cross section saves space. The only space in the hoistway cross section required by the drive unit is for the traction sheave. The arrangement of the counterweight creates free space at the side which cannot be used by the elevator car and in which space the drive unit is located. With the arrangement of the drive unit according to the invention, and by guiding the rope at a favorable angle between the traction sheave and the elevator car and counterweight respectively, it is also possible to avoid excessive lateral tension in the suspension rope guided over the traction sheave. A further advantage is that maintenance work on the drive unit, as well as manual operation of the elevator car for evacuations, are possible from the landing.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.